the legend of link and malon (OoT)
by zelda787
Summary: This is the prequel to my current series. This one is where both link and malon are dropped off in the kokiri forest by their parent they think they are siblings but are not. but they do not know this. this contains sexual scenes
1. prologue

Link's mother raced through hyrule dodged enemies and went to the forbidden forest. With baby Link in her hands she ran up to the Great Deku Tree and laid him on the ground. She started to talk but The Great Deku tree interupted her and said to her" I know The childs destiny I will raise him as a kokiri." She thanked him a lot and ran off.

Meanwhile Talon Malons father was in the same situation. He took her to the Great Deku Tree and done the same thing as Link's mother he ran off aswell. The Great Deku tree told his fairy Navi to go get Saria so she could take care of these young children. Navi went to get her. As Saria entered in she kneeled in front of the Great Deku Tree and asked him. "whatdo you need of me O Great Deku Tree?" The Great Deku Tree answered and told her "take these two children and raise them their destinies are great to the land of Hyrule."She took them up in her arms and carried them to her little house.


	2. 2 years later

2 YEARS LATER

On Link and Malons second birthday Saria and the two children had a party at a house. They invited everyone in the kokiri forest. No one has showed up. They waited a couple hours and still no one.

"Why is no one coming," Link whined. "We've been waiting for hours!"

"They will come." Saria assured him

Then Malon showed up and asked the same question. Saria answered the same way. Then a little kokiri named Fado showed up and told them "no one else is coming except me. They tried to stop me from going but I told them its my two best friends' birthday's! I have to go. They started to laugh so I ran off."

"At least someone came." said Link satisfied.

"I told you someone would." said Saria

"Let's blow out the candles and make a wish!" said Malon excited.

They ran over to the table where the cake was and both of them blew out the candles and made their wish. Saria cut the cake and gave it to each of them. They ate it hungrily.

"This cake is so good!" exclaimed Fado with her mouth full.

"I made it myself." said Saria proudly.

After they got done with the cake. They played a couple games and when it was time for Fado to leave she said.

"You two are the best friends ever!" then she left the house.

"Now its time for you two to head to bed," said Saria.


	3. 8 years later

When Link and Malon turned the age of five. They were being trained to fight by the mighty Mito. They were using Deku sticks as swords. Link and Mito were going at block after block strike after strike. Until Link knocked the Deku stick out of Mito's hand.

Mito said "how did you do that? You were going normal speed at the beginning then all of a sudden you were just a blur in my eyes thats when you knocked the sword out of my hand."

"I just focused real hard then time slowed down." said Link.

"Unbelievable! You have to teach me that!"

"Thats just it, I don't know how I did it." said Link

"right." said Mito sarcastically.

Malon was watching on the sidelines when she saw Link knock the sword out of Mito's hand really fast she was impressed. Later that night Malon asked Link how he did that. Which again he said he did not know.

5 YEARS LATER

When Link turned ten he was a very skilled fighter. He defeated anyone who dared oppose him. Later in the evening Link went on his patio looked towards the waterfall and there he saw Saria taking a bath. He thought her naked body looked sexy. She had large breasts and a round butt. Then he felt a stiffening in his pants. He stopped it from happening

Saria saw him from the corner of her eye and looked towards him. He dashed out of sight. She smiled to herself and thought _caught ya._


	4. a new lesson

The next day Link woke up to Saria calling him for breakfast. That morning he ate apple pie with pears. Saria told Malon to go play with her friend Fado. Malon did waht she said. Link follow me. Saria got up and left the house and headed towards the lost woods. Link followed her. she stopped at a clearing where a symbol of the triforce was on the ground she said "this is the sacred forest meadow. By the way I saw you looking at me while I was taking a bath. Do you want to see what you saw up close?"

" uhh sure."

She took off her shirt and her pants. " now you can take the rest of the clothes off of me." Link took her bra off and then her panties to reveal her perfect large tits and her sexy rounf butt. " Now for the lesson first you take all your clothes off." Link did so. now put your penis right here. She pointed to her vagina you stick it in and out slow at first then gain speed. He did just that. He heard Saria moaning really loud. Then he felt a very good feeling. Then he felt something coming out of his penis. and after they were done. Saria said thats called having sex.


	5. a new friend

Link fell asleep the next night and had a nightmare. He was standing beside a gate. He saw the gate open and saw a horse with two riders blast through the gate at top speed. Link wondered why they were going so fast. Then he saw a man with green skin and red hair look at him. Then The dream stopped and was all black. Then he heard a squeaky voice telling him to get up. He sat up and she said "my name is Navi the Great Deku Tree has summoned you and your friend over their to save hyrule."

He saw that Malon had a fairy aswell. Its name was Ivan. They walked toward each other wondering what to do. Navi told them they must first tell Saria their mission. They found Saria cooking breakfast she saw them and said to them.

"What are you guys doing up so early."

We got woke up." said Link still tired.

"By who?" Saria questioned

"Two fairy's." said Malon also still tired.

"What two... OH! I see them. You two have Fairy's now. How did you guys get them?"

"The fairy's said the Great Deku Tree sent them because we're supposed to save Hyrule. Right sister?"

"Right!" said Malon.

Saria remembered The Great Deku tree telling her this but decided to say nothing about it. She remembered where two swords were at. They needed to buy two shields.

"Link and Malon you two will have to get two kokiri swords and two deku shields. I'll give you money for the shields and the two swords are in a little tunnel near the training grounds. Once your through there around the corner should be the two kokiri sword in a chest and watch out for a rolling rock."

Saria could see that her stomach got bigger she thinks she might be pregnant with Link's child. But she does not want to tell him.

" You Two better get going. Here's the money. Good luck!" said Saria.

They took the money and were headed to the spot where Saria showed them.

 **( I hope you guys liked this story If you guys want to see a new pair up with the charcters from Oot let me know and I will make one make sure you follow to be up to date)**


	6. the meeting of the Great Deku Tree

Link and Malon headed to the area that Saria had told them. They walked through the training grounds. Crawled through the tunnel. Link almost got hit by the rolling rock but Malon jerked him out of the way just in time.

"Thanks, sister," said Link

"Your welcome brother."

"Where do we go now?" asked Link

"I'm not sure," said Malon.

"Well lets walk around and find out."

They walked around the maze they found a couple blue rupee's but found no sword.

"Where is it?" asked Malon whining.

"There is one corner we did not check." said Link.

They walked toward that spot and found a chest Link opened it and found the two swords they were looking for. Two Kokiri swords. Link kept one and gave the other one to Malon.

"Here you go sister." said Link

"Thanks." said Malon.

"Now we go to the Kokiri store and buy two Deku shields."

So they walked back to the hole where the tunnel was. They crawled through the tunnel. Went through the traning grounds and walked all the way to the store. They entered the store and asked the clerk if they could buy to Deku shields.

"That would be eighty rupee's." said the clerk.

Link gave him the rupee's and he walked over to the shelf and pulled the shields off. You two are lucky these are the last two. Link and Malon grabbed the shields from the clerk and slung them over their back and did the same with the swords. They went to look for Saria and found and told them they had the stuff. She lead them to one of the gates where Mito greeted them.

"We need to see the Great Deku Tree," said Saria.

"I see. Link and Malon both have Swords and shields. Why do you not Saria?" asked Mito

"I'm just going to go with them and come right back." said Saria

"Okay then. Link, Malon, make sure you protect her." said Mito

" We will." said both Malon and Link.

Mito let them pass through they walked their way through and found the Great Deku Tree.

" Navi, Saria, come hither." spoke the Great Deku Tree.

They both walked up to him.

"Have you gotten the two children and prepared them for their destiny?" asked the Great Deku Tree.

"Yes, I have raised them as Kokiri but I have told them they were siblings." Said Saria

"That could be good for the moment but they must know later on the truth. Bring the two children to me."

Saria went and got the two children.

" Are you two ready to continue your destiny? the Great Deku Tree asked.

"Yes!" they both shouted.

"You must first free me from my curse." said the Great Deku Tree.

"Okay." they both said.

"the Great Deku Tree opened up its bark and Link and Malon walked through wondering what will await them.


	7. The great deku tree and zelda

Inside the deku tree they were faced with a big safari like place with a big spider web down at the bottom. Link climbed on a ladder that was against the wall and Malon followed. They opened a door. and found a chest with two slingshots and two deku seed bags with twenty deku seeds each. Then when they exited that room they found vines that they could climb but skullwalltulas blocked the way so they shot them with their slingshots. They next found a map and a compass. Then they decided to jump off a ledge and they fell through the spider web. They walked through a door. Fought a deku scrub which told them the key to defeating his brothers. When they saw his brothers they attacked them in the correct order. Next the pulled out a deku stick and lit it with a torch nearby. and lit a spider web and fell through it. They landed in water. They swam to the edge and climbed onto the floor and walked through to a big room they heard rustling noises at the top. They looked up and saw an ugly spider. The spider jumped down on to the ground. Linkand Malon both ran up to it pulling their swords out and attacking it. The spider was walking away and started climbing the wall. Once it was at the top it looked down on them then its eye turned red. Link shot its eye and it came crashing to the floor. Link and Malon attacked it once more and it lie their dead and disappeared. Closae to the center they saw a glowing circle they both walked into it. Then they found themselves back in front of the Great Deku Tree. He told them the stories fo the creation of hyrule and told them they must save hyrule from the desert man. He told them to go see princess Zelda.  
They immediately left. They saw Mito along the way.

"Is the deku tree alright?" asked Mito

"No, he died." said Link sadly.

"I know it wasn't your fault." said Mito

They headed towards the the other side and went through when they reached the other side of the tunnel they found Saria she gave Link a fairy ocarina. They left and found themselves in hyrule field. Link and Malon followed the trail and entered castle town. Link started heading toward the castle. Malon followed. The gate was locked at the guard said they cannot go pass.

"So what are we to do now?" asked Malon.

Link searched for a way in. He soon found a door he opened it and climbed the ladder. They found theirselves passed the gate they sneaked around the guards and found a man sleeping on the ground. They shook him because he was blocking their way. He didn't wake up they shook him over and over. He finally woke up. He apologized and he got up he was eying Malon suspiciously then left. They pushed blocks. They crawled through the hole snuck passed the guards and found princess Zelda.


	8. zelda, shocking news and excitement

They entered the room where princess Zelda was. Surprisingly without the guards catching them. When Zelda saw them she gasped.

"How did you get past the guards?" asked Zelda.

Link and Malon said nothing. Zelda noticed another thing.

"Oh, you two are kokiri. Do you happen to have the kokiri emerald." asked Zelda.

Link opened his backpack and pulled it out. Zelda gasped.

"What is your name?" asked Zelda to Link.

"Link, and this is my sister Malon." said Link.

"Are you sure you two are related you two look nothing alike." asked Zelda.

"Of course." said Malon.

"Yes." said Link.

"That is very hard to believe." said Zelda.

Link looked at Malon and she looked back. They both now realized that they did not indeed look alike. Link made up in his mind that he was going to ask Saria about this.

"Well anyways an man came to my father trying to gain his favor but I see evil in that man. You could see him there now through the window." said Zelda.

Link and Malon looked through the window at the green skinned man with red hair. Link gasped.

"What! you know him? asked Zelda when she saw the look on Link's face.

Link said nothing.

"Did he see us." asked Malon.

"He doesn't know our plans any way." said Zelda cooly.

"What plans?" asked Link.

"Well, he after the spiritual stones like the kokiri emerald you have I need you to get the other two before he does and come and see me. Yuo'll find one in Goron city and the other in Zora's Domain. But I will need to give you a royal decree for you to be able to enter Goron City."

She grabbed a paper and wrote something on it and then signed it. Someone appeared in the doorway.

"Impa show these two to Goron City they will need an escort out of here." said zelda she gave them the paper.

"Follow me." said Impa.

Once they left the castle and out of castle town. She pointed and told them that there is kakariko village then she pointed towards a tall mountain. Told them that was death mountain and she told them that was where they needed to go. Then she through a deku nut against the ground and disappeared.

"I have to go see Saria and asked her about us before we go on." said Link.

"Okay I agree." said Malon.

They entered Kokiri forest but found her nowhere.

"Where is she?" asked Malon.

"If she is not any where the forest she must be at the sacred garden. Follow me." said Link.

They entered the Lost Woods and Link followed the music and found himself in the sacred garden. They saw Saria sitting on the stump playing her ocarina. Link walked to her and asked her the question.

"Saria, I want you to tell me the truth. Okay." said Link

"Of course. Anything,"said Saria

"Is Malon really my sister." asked Link

Saria's eyes widened. Then she began to cry. Link held her and calmed her down.

"Link, Malon you two are not really siblings." They both gasped. "The great deku tree said your parents dropped you off at the kokiri forest and he sent me to take care of you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." said Saria and she began to cry again. Link began to comfort her. She soon stopped crying.

"Now I much teach you a song. With your ocarina." said Saria.

Link pulled out his ocarina. Saria taught him her song.

"Now anytime you need to talk to me you play this song and I will answer you. Now go." said Saria.

They left. Malon started looking at Link in a new way. Link did the same thing. Link started to think that Malon was very beautiful. But he was too shy to tell her. Malon thought the same thing about Link but was to shy aswell. They decided to take a break at the kokiri forest. They entered their house.

"Wow, I can't believe that we are really not siblings." said Malon

"It was very shocking news, yes." said Link.

Malon did something she would've never done before. She walked up to Link and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Then she looked into his deep blue eyes. Then she pressed her lips agianst his and kissed him. Link happily kissed back. They were doing this for a couple of minutes. They finally stopped. But they still held each other.

"I want to show you something that someone taught me." said Link lustfully.

"Okay anything." said Malon.

Link started to remove her clothes. But Malon stopped him.

"What are you doing Link? asked Malon.

"What does it look like i'm doing?" said Link as he continued to remove them.

This time Malon didn't stop him. He removed every piece of clothing off of her. He couldn't help but to stare at her nude body. Link thought it looked way better than Saria's. Then Link starteed to remove his own. Then they stared at each others nude bodies.

"What now?" asked Malon.

"Just lay down and spread your legs."

She did as she was told.

"Okay this might hurt." Link said

Link crawled on top of her and thrust his cock into her pussy. She began to moan wildly. Link noticed that she liked it so he kept on going he soon felt that wonderful felling has he did with Saria. and he shot liquid into her. Once they was done they got up and put their clothes back on.

"So what was that supposed to be it was wonderful? said Malon

"Theat was called sex." said Link

"Can we do it again sometime. please." said Malon.

"of course. said Link


End file.
